


Mer Tales

by Ralemalt



Series: Loving the Sea [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Each will most likely be given their own notes and warnings if there are any!, M/M, Random mermaid drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: Snippets and drabbles relating to moments from "A Growing Trust"





	1. "You're not even interested, are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Got some prompts and suddenly mer stuff happened! I really just needed them cuddling ;__; I know this isn't the next chapter of the main fic, but I promise I'm working on that too!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: "You're not interested, are you?"  
> **  
>  Setting: Much further along in this universe  
> This chapter: Fluff!

“…” Kili read aloud from the book he and Fili had been working through for the better part of the month. It wasn’t a long or complicated book, but with his still limited vocabulary and understanding of the human world, Fili always had a lot of questions that Kili tried to answer as best he could.

Today was different though, Kili realized as he glanced away from the pages and to the silent and still mermaid tucked against his side. The end of Fili’s long tail was draped over the edge of their raft, and though it had twitched every once in a while to splash the shiny black scales with water, the being was unusually quiet.

“Hey.” Kili moved the shoulder that was currently acting as Fili’s pillow just enough to get the mer’s attention. When the being turned his head and sleepy blue eyes looked at him questioningly, Kili smiled. “Are you falling asleep?” He teased even as he asked.

“No.” Fili shook his head before settling back down again, an arm stretching out over Kili’s stomach and draping lazily across him. While Fili’s natural skin temperature was cooler than Kili’s, being snuggled up in their little space had warmed his touch.

“No?” Kili had to wonder, though Fili had never been known to say anything other than the truth.

It seemed that dishonesty, no matter how small, wasn’t a usual trait for mermaids, and Fili had been nothing but honest to a fault. He had been known to omit things on special occasions though, in order to surprise Kili with something. But he always had help and Kili knew not to ask any direct questions.

“You sure? You usually ask me about things.” Fili’s curious nature was practically insatiable, and there was always _at least_ one question for every paragraph read.

“Yes. No sleeping.” The mer promised, words followed by what Kili had long learned was a contented whistle. When Kili didn’t start reading again, those blue eyes regarded him once more, flicking between him and the book still in his hand.

“Are you feeling okay?” Kili had to ask. It was the first thing he always asked the moment Fili’s behaviour seemed off. Fili becoming ill or having something wrong was Kili’s greatest fear, and luckily, without having to explain any reasoning, Fili had seemed to understand that and never grew annoyed by the question.

“Yes. Not sick.” He chirped and even smiled for good measure, giving Kili a close up view of his rather pointy teeth.

He must be bored then, Kili concluded, though should have known better. Fili wouldn’t have stuck around if he’d gotten bored and would have made it perfectly clear. “You’re not interested in this book, are you?”

“No.” The mer admitted around a large yawn before he buried his face against the side of Kili’s neck, arm tightening around Kili’s waist even as he felt the muscles in that tail shift against his legs. Droplets of water landed along the scales and some onto Kili’s legs too.

Kili couldn’t help but laugh at the blunt confession, the movements caused by the laughter annoying Fili enough for him to frown and let out a whine. “Wow tell me how you really feel, Fili.” He dropped the book onto his chest so he could reach over and poke Fili’s nose.

The mer blinked but otherwise didn’t react, too busy trying to keep up with Kili’s words. “Just did?” He almost sounded unsure.

And that just made Kili laugh more because it was utterly adorable. “It’s just an expression.” It had taken a while for Fili to catch on to human expressions, and he still didn’t understand the concept of them. Most of them went right over his head.

“Stupid expression.” He muttered before he reached for the book and tugged on the cover. “More?” He asked.

“But you just said you weren’t interested. I don’t want to read it if you’re not interested in it.” Kili insisted, wondering why Fili hadn’t said anything before now. They were four chapters in after all.

“Please yes.” Fili insisted, picking the book up from where it rested on Kili’s chest and turning the pages with clumsy fingers, being careful not to tear the delicate pieces of paper. He peered at it as though he could read it, and then literally shoved it in Kili’s face. “More?”

Kili took the book being pressed against his cheek, “I don’t understand why you want me to read it when it doesn’t interest you.” He’d come to the conclusion that, if all mermaids weren’t weird, then at least Fili was.

Fili huffed a sigh, slight annoyance at not getting what he wanted right away starting to show. (Believe it or not, he’d grown better at being patient…it was something they were continuing to work on.) His cheeks puffed out as he held his breath for a moment, either contemplating how to explain or how he was going to make his annoyance known. It could go either way really.

“Don’t care for words today.” A sharp black claw strong enough to rip into the thick flesh of other ocean dwelling creatures tapped gently against the cover of the book, “Just want to hear Kili.” Fili nudged the book toward Kili’s hand. “Please?” He requested once more.

“You mean you just want to listen to me talk?”

Fili nodded against Kili’s shoulder, the slight stubble that was beginning to grow along his chin and cheeks scratching lightly against the man’s skin.

“I would think that would get boring.” Kili couldn’t help but grin at the silly request. He’d never say that out loud though. It may have been silly, but it just made the mer more endearing in Kili’s eyes.

Fili frowned, “Not boring. Makes Fili happy.” He declared with such sincerity that Kili had no choice than to believe him.

And isn’t that what Kili wanted above all else? For Fili to be happy?

“Well, it’s hard to deny a request like that.” Kili said even as he picked up the book again and opened it to where they’d left off.

Seeing that he was getting what he wanted, Fili grinned brightly, replacing his arm around Kili’s waist and making himself comfortable, wiggling a little and somehow managing to tuck himself even more closely along Kili’s side.

Kili couldn’t help but grin as well as he watched the mer settle down and wait for him to start talking. But before he began to read again, he shifted up so he could lean over and press a kiss to the top of Fili’s head. Fili made a pleased cooing sound and the arm around Kili’s waist tightened a little before relaxing again.

“Now where were we?” Kili looked at the page, knowing it really didn’t matter and that he’d probably need to reread these pages when Fili wasn’t in a sentimental mood. But that was okay. Kili would read the dictionary to Fili if the mer asked him to, but in the meantime they’d finish this book first.


	2. A Simple Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili isn't sure Fili realizes just what he's asking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I heard it was Mer Month, and I couldn't let it pass by without contributing something mer related! And I know this isn't the next chapter of the main storyline, but the next chapter doesn't really feature mermaids of any kind...so...yeaaah. This was born, and it has been an idea I've been toying with since literally the beginning. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this silly little story.
> 
> Setting: much further along in this universe

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

There was a pause before: “Are you sure you’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, but how sure?”

“Kili.” This was accompanied with an annoyed growl and blue eyes narrowing up at him from the water in front of him.

“Hey no.” Kili frowned, as he leaned his elbows on his knees while his legs dangled over the edge of the tank’s platform. “You don’t get to be mad at me for wanting to be sure. Not for this.” He insisted, keeping his voice firm because he wanted the mermaid to understand just how serious he was.

Fili said nothing for a moment, staring up at Kili as he shifted in the water, sinking down just enough so that the waterline lapped just beneath his eyes. He was a stubborn creature when it came to pretty much anything, and he was very much used to getting his way.

(Kili knew that was partially his fault, but he certainly wasn’t the only one at the aquarium spoiling the mer.)

A small explosion of bubbles brushed against Kili’s shins as Fili sighed beneath the water. It tickled slightly, but Kili refused to allow even a corner of his mouth to twitch.

Fili surfaced again, “Kili right.” He finally admitted, but it was clearly admitted rather reluctantly. “Sorry.” The word was mumbled into the water and half lost, but Kili would accept it for now.

“Apology accepted.” Kili nodded as he stretched an arm out and dipped his spread hand beneath the water. A cooler hand automatically appeared and gripped on. “You know I worry about you, and this request is…probably the last thing anyone would expect from you.”

The request was actually rather simple in itself, but FILI was what made it difficult.

Fili had all but demanded that he meet Lady after having listened to a conversation Kili had been having with Tauriel. The mer knew who Lady was but had never had the opportunity to meet the manatee like he had with Merry and Pippin, who were a couple of the penguins housed at the facility. Lady’s tank was on the opposite side of the facility, and there had never been a reason for the two needing to interact.

Until now, apparently. Because Fili had gotten tired of hearing about Lady and not knowing her. Or something.

“Why?” Fili asked as if Kili hadn’t explained what meeting Lady would entail twice already.

It took a little effort not to groan, but Kili was used to smothering any frustration before it crept up on him. It wasn’t actually that hard as he remembered the excitement in the mer’s voice when he’d first asked. It had been adorable and cute, and Kili was a complete sucker for a happy Fili.

“You’d have to be lifted out of your tank.” Kili explained as he tugged on Fili’s hand, the mer moving with the action until he could prop his chin up on Kili’s unoccupied knee. “Lady needs warmer water, and your tank is too cold. Do you understand?”

Fili hummed for a moment, distracted as he nuzzled a scruffy cheek against Kili’s leg. The arm not holding Kili’s hand wrapping around the brunet’s calf to keep them close. Kili had always considered himself a very affectionate person and a high-key cuddler, but he had nothing on mermaids.

He chuckled and sat up a little so he could ruffle Fili’s hair, the action causing the mer to look up at him again. “Do you understand what that means?” Kili repeated patiently, his hand staying where it was on Fili’s head, as if that would keep him from losing his focus again. “Having to take you out of the tank?”

Fili managed to keep his eyes on Kili. “Harness.” He answered simply. “Yes.”

Kili found himself a little surprised that Fili really did know what he was getting at by his questioning. The harness was a dreaded topic for anyone whenever it came up, and Kili was pretty sure that Oin recited a daily prayer that Fili wouldn’t have any health issues. Luckily, they’d only had to use it a couple of times since the initial transfer of the mer from the observation tank, but it never got any easier.

There were many things Fili disliked, and the harness was somewhere near the top of his list. It was near the top of Kili’s list too. Neither was going to forget the terror and stress associated with that harness, and though Fili had simply been more ornery and cantankerous the last few times, Kili would never forget the devastation and betrayal he’d caused during that initial transfer.

The handler’s mind slipped easily back to the day they’d transferred Fili into this tank.

The familiar guilt he always felt when remembering swelled up in Kili’s chest, and it was suddenly hard to look the mer in the eye. While he was glad they’d gotten Fili into the larger tank, Kili hated thinking back on that day. He’d gone about things in the worst way possible, and he still hadn’t forgiven himself for it.

There was a slight tug on his hand as Fili let go, and then pressure on his knees as the mer hoisted himself out of the water while using him as leverage. It was a familiar and well-practiced move by now that usually ended up with Kili having a lap full of cuddly mer. This time it didn’t go that far, and instead, Kili found cold lips pressing against his own in a kiss that was surprisingly gentle for a creature with sharp claws and even sharper teeth.

Fili’s lips had warmed a little by the time he pulled away, eyes darting across Kili’s face looking for something. There was a pinch between his eyes, and he was even biting on his bottom lip, and both actions screamed of concern.

“What was that for?” Kili asked, not leaning away from Fili’s close proximity, and this time he didn’t try to hide the smile that wanted to form.

“Kili was sad.” Fili explained even as he continued to study Kili’s face, as though he were looking for whatever it had been that had caused Kili’s sadness.

It seemed mermaids were quite empathetic, which actually made them better than humans in Kili’s books.

Kili knew exactly what Fili had seen, and he sighed a little. “I’m not sad anymore.” He promised as his arms snaked around Fili’s waist just above the line where his skin turned into scales. His fingers accidentally brushed against the top of the scar where Fili’s dorsal fin had been severed, but the mer had stopped reacting to Kili touching his scars long ago.

Kili leaned closer to Fili again, though stopped just short so that the mer could back away if he wanted to.

Fili didn’t, of course, since kisses were almost as well liked as grapes were. The mer made a happy cooing sound into the kiss, and the vibrations tickled Kili’s lips. He grinned but then laughed as he pulled away, rubbing his mouth against Fili’s shoulder to get rid of the tingling sensation.

Fili seemed delighted with the fact that he’d made Kili laugh, and he grinned brightly as he slipped back down into the water, and leaned back into the liquid a little.

Kili took a deep breath and willed any lingering guilt away. Fili didn’t seem to be holding a grudge – against Kili anyway – so maybe the brunet could try a little harder to forgive himself. “I know I’m annoying you, but I have to ask.” He began as he watched Fili.

The mer was looking back with a curious expression, waiting for Kili to ask whatever it was he needed to ask.

“You’re sure you want to meet Lady?” He began but held up a hand when Fili’s eyes narrowed once more and he opened his mouth to say something. “You’re sure you want to be lifted in that harness, carried all the way to Lady’s tank, and then lifted and carried back. In that harness.” He kept bringing up the harness on purpose.

“Yes.” The mer sounded only a little exasperated, but Kili was under the impression he was holding back.

“Okay but why?” Kili frowned, unable to leave it alone. He wasn’t going to go talk to Oin and Thorin about it, have them agree to it, get ready for it, and then have Fili change his mind. “You hate that thing.”

Fili hummed, frowning to himself a little. It was clear to Kili he didn’t know how to explain himself, and while the communication between the two was amazing and more than Kili had ever dreamed of, there were still thoughts and situations Fili didn’t have words for.

Kili waited patiently, allowing Fili to take as long as he needed to take to piece his words together.

“Yes…” he finally admitted, “but no.”

Well that certainly cleared nothing up.

Fili continued, “Hate…the why?” The tone was questioning, but Kili knew he wasn’t being asked anything. The mer huffed in annoyance with himself. “Never good. Never…don’t like…” He began to poke himself randomly; face, chest, stomach, and even his tail.

He didn’t like being poked or prodded.

“You don’t like medical examinations.” Kili guessed, having grown attune to an almost constant game of charades with the mer. “You don’t like it when Oin has to touch you to check you over.” Fili only really allowed Kili to touch him without a fuss, though he had allowed Tauriel close enough a couple of times. But nobody was allowed to touch his tail. That was a Kili-only territory, and only when Fili allowed it.

The brightening in Fili’s eyes had nothing to do with the reflection off the water, “Yes!”

Okay, Kili could piece that together.

His mer didn’t like the harness when the outcome was having to see Oin. Seeing the vet was ‘ _the why’_ Fili didn’t like.

But this wouldn’t be using the harness for that; it would be using the harness for something Fili _wanted_.

“Okay, I understand.” Kili smiled at the realization that he really did understand, and that it made sense. Except… “You’ve been so afraid of it…I really needed to make sure.”

“ _Was_ afraid.” Fili almost interrupted him, putting a lot of emphasis on the _was_ , as if it was important to Kili to know that he was no longer afraid.

Kili wouldn’t blame him if he always carried that fear. He didn’t exactly have the best experience when it came to that kind of equipment.

One had been a tool in his captivity and all the pain and trauma that had followed. Kili still didn’t know how many people or buyers Fili had come into contact with before he’d finally been sold for his fins. Every time a harness had been used, something bad had happened.

And his experience really hadn’t improved even at Erebor, though now that he thought about it, Kili had to admit Fili’s responses to the harness the last few times were more agitated than fearful.

“I’m happy to hear you’re not afraid anymore.” Kili nodded his head, honestly happy and relieved by it. He doubted it would make future situations easier, but he’d rather Fili being difficult because he was stubborn and not because he was afraid. “You’re very brave, Fili, and you’ve grown and overcome a lot that you never should have had to experience in the first place.” Kili could go on and on about that. “And you probably don’t understand the sentiment yet, but I’m proud of you.” And he really, really was.

The mer squinted up at him and tilted his head, sun catching the gold in his hair and making it shimmer. “Why?” He asked, nose scrunching up.

Kili grinned, “For overcoming your fear, you silly brat.” He teased. “For finding the strength to survive when so many others couldn’t.” Kili always got the recognition for Fili’s recovery, but as far as he was concerned, Fili was the one who should have been recognized.

Blue eyes stared at him for a long moment before the long body was shifting through the water and between Kili’s legs. The brunet automatically moved to accommodate him, arms wrapping around the wet shoulders as Fili hoisted himself up enough to hug around Kili’s waist.

Used to the affection, Kili thought nothing of it as he curled forward over the mer, burying his face in Fili’s somewhat dry hair.

There was a contented clicking noise that vibrated gently against his skin even through his shirt where Fili had buried his own face. “No afraid when Kili here.” The words were softly mumbled and Kili barely caught them. “Safe with Kili, yes?”

But he did catch them, and he tightened his hold on his mermaid just a little more, touched and a little choked up as he realized what Fili meant. Kili had lost count of how many times he’d promised Fili he’d be safe, that Kili would keep him safe.

“Yes. I’ll keep you safe.” Kili murmured, vowing it for what was probably the hundredth time.

They both stayed embraced for a few more moments before Kili cleared his throat and straightened just a little. Fili continued to cling to him; his long dark tail stretched out behind him, lazily shifting beneath the surface of the water. He moved his head enough to peer up at Kili at the movement but remained silent.

Long fingers moved through sun kissed hair as Kili smiled down at him. “Well, I guess I should go talk to Thorin and Oin about you meeting Lady, hm?”

Having seemingly remembered the conversation that led to this moment, Fili’s eyes widened a little and he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Good. Please!” He said between excited chirps.

Kili chuckled and nodded, “I’m not promising anything, but I’ll try my best to convince them, okay?” It would ultimately be Oin’s decision in the end. If he thought Fili’s health was ever in jeopardy, then he’d never allow it.

“Okay.” Fili nodded, still grinning as he hugged Kili tighter before releasing the human and slipping back into the water so that Kili could do as he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about my absence. The last half of my class took up pretty much all my time and definitely all my brain power. But it's done and over with and I think I'm getting over that post-class brain deadness.
> 
> I am also so very behind on replying to reviews. I feel so bad! I will do my best to catch up on them; please know I appreciate all of them.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading guys!


End file.
